charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ally Dawson
Ally Dawson is a 17-year old talented, aspiring singer/songwriter who had severe stage fright. She wrote the hit song, "Double Take", which Austin accidently stole and performed in the episode Rockers & Writers, which made him famous. After Ally forgives him and agrees to become partners. Ally is best friends with Trish, Austin, and also Dez. Her parents are Lester and Penny Dawson. She has always had a passion for music and feels that there's no better way to express what you're feeling. Over the 2 seasons, she becomes more confident and in the episode Chapters & Choices, she conquers her stage fright, and sings with Austin. She's a sweet girl and always tries her best to not hurt anyone's feelings. She is portrayed by Laura Marano. Personality Ally is generally, shown to be kind, friendly, hygenic, sweet and nice. And is often described as a good person or a "goody goody." She's against all forms of rule breaking, even insignificant ones such as colouring out side the lines. She is often portrayed as girly, and sometimes meek. Ally is often shown not to be into things most teenagers consider fun, such as arcades or horror movies, and enjoys slightly unusual activities, such as cloud watching club. She is some what geeky, but constantly tries to hide it when questioned or accused of it, which generally leads to either disasters or her appearing even more geeky. Ally has stage fright, and is a time shown not to be the confident in herself. She can also at times be a bit obbsesive over simple things, such as trying to get a gold star, as she was the only person who didn't ever get one. Family Lester Dawson Father Ally's relationship with her dad, seems to be a good one, because he trusts Ally to watch the store for him, though he walks away before she can say anything. Lester also told Ally that there is one and a bazillion chance to get famous in music. Penny Dawson Mother Penny Dawson is Ally's mom. They haven't been seen interacting much on the show due to the fact that Penny lives in Africa, but they have done video chat and Ally asked Penny for advice in Backups and Breakups. Though, Penny returns to Miami in Chapters & Choices, and is also seen in Partners & Parachutes. Trivia * She is scared of spiders and always "silent-screams" when she sees them (as shown in Everglades & Ally-Gators). * In Albums & Auditions, we find out she was born in February as revealed by Dez, although the date was not revealed. * She is a songwriter. * She works at Sonic Boom, her dad's business. * She sometimes writes songs for herself and then records them for fun, although she knows she won't be able to perform them. * Her favorite food is pickles. * She likes cupcakes. * She liked the Cha Cha Chicken Pot Pie served at the Melody Diner. * She isn't the best dancer. * She is a member of a book club. * She attended a calligraphy camp. * She loves gavelling. * She prefers to color inside the lines. * Her favorite ice cream since she was a little girl is Fruity Mint Swirl. In fact, she even once called it her "Best Friend" and said "I Love You Fruity Mint Swirl!" in Songwriting & Starfish, when the trio were locked in a freezer. * She has the same name as Sonny Munroe from Sonny With A Chance, another show created by Kevin Kopelow and Heath Seifert In the show, Sonny's full name was Allison "Sonny" Munroe. Ally's full name is Allyson "Ally" Dawson, which are the same, but the spellings are different. * She has a song book that she does not let anyone touch. It's unknown if she still has it. * She is a member of the Cloud Watching club. * She cleans when she's upset. * She has a Tweeter account. * She is president of the Mall Association. * She admitted to having no social life. * She has a pet cockatiel named Owen. * She had a goose named Pickles. * She is somewhat of a germaphobe. * She chews on her hair whenever she gets nervous, but overcamed that habit in Season 2. * When she gets excited, she tends to ask a lot of questions. * She can knit. * When she is stressed she has an imaginary friend she talks to named Ms. Pennyworth. * Her dad taught her how to play the piano when she was 5. * She hates it when people talk with food in their mouth. * She hates it when people say "li'berry"' instead of "li'brary"'. * She hates the sound that rubbing styrofoam together makes. * She and her father have a handshake. * She doesn't like the pizza parlor, arcade or horror movies. * She is a fan of Bruno Mars. * She owned a stuffed dolphin named Dougie, but she gave it to Austin. * She used to wear glasses as seen in her flashback in Filmmaking & Fear Breaking. * She auditioned for a music school in New York, and even got accepted, but later gave it up to stay with her friends and family. * She can play the piano while texting as seen in the episode Filmmaking & Fear Breaking. * She gives instrumental lessons to Nelson. * She loves making pro-con lists, as seen in Successes & Setbacks. * She gives Jimmy Starr's son violin lessons in Successes & Setbacks. * If you look closely at her phone in Soups & Stars and Filmmaking & Fear Breaking, she has a music note on her phone. * She admitted that she only goes to one party a year which is Back to School night, as seen in Filmmaking & Fear Breaking. * She talks to herself sometimes. Mostly before talking to boys, as seen in Costumes & Courage * She likes the word Bungee as seen in Magazines & Made-Up Stuff. * She isn't as camera shy as she was in season 1. * Ally's character is similar to Teddy Duncan's character in Good Luck Charlie. They both do things perfectly yet they both are bad dancers. They also both love music. * She loves love, just like her mom (Penny Dawson). * She believes everyone deserves a second chance, and everyone has goodness inside of them. * She isn't scared of preforming if the audience doesn't know who she is. (Costumes & Courage) Credit * Disney Wiki Gallery Category:TV characters Category:Sitcom characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Songwriters Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney characters Category:Teenagers Category:Brown hair Category:Sisters Category:Singers